


Parent's Day

by animerandom415



Series: My Incomplete Stories [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animerandom415/pseuds/animerandom415
Summary: David was never a counselor, so Gwen was the only one who have to put up with all the bullshit the kids did with QM. It’s parent day, and instead of being happy, Max is misery. Why? Because his parents are David and Daniel and they treat Max like a baby.





	Parent's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one years ago, but never finish it because I didn't know what to write after the boys show up. If anyone have any ideas that they like to share, so that I that continue this story one day, let me know.

It was another beautiful day at Camp Campbell. The lake sparkled in the sunlight and the tree and plant life dry away their the nighttime dew. And as usual, nobody was happy to be there, not the campers or the counselor.

 

‘God, why did I agree to work here?’ The only counselor the camp thought. Gwen is her name, and she was down on her luck. She was a pretty woman if it wasn't for the stress covering her whole face. Gwen was tall and had her brown hair tied into a short ponytail. She had a light brown complexion, along with bagging eyes that were a shade of purple. The counselor hated this camp The kids were little shits, the food sucks, their plumbing doesn’t work half the time, her boss was a wanted man, and she was pretty sure the Quartermaster is a murderer or something. But in the end, this was the only job she could have gotten because no other job would hire her for some unknown fucking reasons. So with a stretched and a groan, Gwen prepared herself for another misery day in hell. 

 

Walking out of her cabin, she could already hear the chaotic sound the children her making in the mess hall. Through the window, the Quartermaster could be seen duct taped to the wall, again, and food was flying everywhere. Gwen groaned again and dragged feet the front door. She breathed in and kicked the door opened. “Alright, you little shits! Stop whatever you’re doing and gather around!” she yelled, only to get slop in her face. Gwen slid her hand over her face, flipping the slop off, and glared at the kids. “Now!”

 

The kids grumbled and mumbled among themselves, but they eventually got up and grouped around her outside of the mess hall. Gwen looked around, making sure that everyone was there and said, “Today’s the day.”

 

“Christmas,” a girl in with pigtails, blue hair, shouted excitedly, her pick eyes shined.

 

“What? No- Nikki. It’s Parents’ Day,” she said, “I even put up flyers this time and everything.” she pointed at the mess hall behind her, which was covered by flyers that said “PARENTS’ DAY” from head to up.

 

“Oh,” Nikki said, “Why did I think it was Christmas?”

 

“So wait,” a boy with chestnut- brown curly hair, said, “our parents are showing up here? Today?!”

 

“Yes Neil, that’s what Parents’ Day is for,” Gwen said, “you guys show your parents the shits you been doing this summer and impress them or whatever. It’s supposed to be fun.”

 

“WHAT?!” 

 

Everyone set their eyes on the boy with poofy black hair shouted. He wore his blue hoodie and jeans. His face screamed the ‘I wants to die,’ look, and his Mountain Meadow shaded eyes glared at glared in anger. “We can not have this Parents’ Day bullcrap.”

 

“And why not, Max?” Gwen raised a brow.

 

“Don’t you know how embarrassing my parents are!” Max shouted, throwing his arms in the air, “They like to treat me like an actual baby!”

 

“Isn’t that child abuse?” Neil pointed out, “Not letting their kid grow independent of their parents.”

 

“Probably, I don’t know,” Max said, “Look the pointed is we can’t have this bullshit day.”

 

“I don’t know Max,” Nikki said, “I kind of want to see who your parents are, now. If they make you act this mad, then they must be something.” Everyone around her nodded.

 

“We CAN NOT have Parents’ Day, Nikki,” Max said, “My parents are the most annoying people you will ever meet in your life, you don’t want to meet them!”

 

Gwen sighed, “Look, Max, no matter what you say, Parents’ Day can’t be canceled just like that. The parents are almost here, anyway.”

 

Just then, the school bus came, and the door swing opened. “Parents are here.”

 

“Fuck,” Max said before he was swept off from the ground and showered by kisses. The kids and Gwen watched in shock. It was not an everyday occurring to see someone kiss the ‘ I hate everything’ kid. The person was a redhead, about the same height as Gwen and if he weren’t too busy trying to suffocate Max with his kissing, then there would have a big, almost fake, grin on his face.

 

“Why, Hello,” everyone turned their eyes to a blonde clone of the guys kissing Max, “My name is Daniel, Max’s father, and the person who’s showering our baby boy with love, is his dad, David.


End file.
